Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix
by Audrey3
Summary: **chapitre 8** en ligne. Venez lire. Au programme : Premier cour de Nouvelle Défense avec le plus charmeur des professeurs : Mr Carlos Alphonso et petite escapade nocturne pour nos très chers amis : Ron et Harry
1. 1 L'anniversaire

L'anniversaire.  
  
« Aveda Kedavra ! » Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter habitant au 4, Privet Drave se réveillât en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Comme chaque nuit, il avait fait le rêve de la mort de Cédric DIGGORY, son coéquipier dans le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Harry se rendait responsable de sa mort. Il faisait tous pour se dire que ce n'était pas vrai mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était lui qui avait proposé à Cédric de prendre la coupe du tournoi (en même temps que lui) qui avait été changée en portoloin pour conduire Harry auprès de VOLDEMORT. Mais Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'avait réveillé. Il entendait un léger « toc, toc » contre sa fenêtre. Quand il se dirigea vers celle-ci, son regard croisa le vieux réveil rafistolé qu'il avait hérité de son cousin Dudley qui indiquait 00h30. Depuis 30 min, il avait 15 ans. Il y avait 5 hiboux à sa fenêtre. Il reconnu Coq, Hedwige, un hibou de Poudlard, et deux autres hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas, un hibou grand- duc et une chouette huppone. Il prit la lettre que Coq lui apportait.  
  
« Salut Harry ! Tout d'abord, BON ANNIVERSAIRE. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que t'es 'moldus' ne t'embêtent pas trop. J'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle, Hermione a été nommée préfète !! ( Harry étouffa un petit rire ) Donc, fini les balades pendant la nuit. Tu peux venir à partir du 15 août. Nous viendrons te chercher avec une voiture du ministère. Ron »  
  
Harry ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Ron et découvrit un énorme gâteau de la part de la mère de Ron, des farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges et un VIF D'OR !! Harry se demandait pourquoi Ron lui avait offert un cadeau qui est normalement destiné pour les capitaines de Quiddicht. Il se dit : « Je lui demanderai quand j'irai chez lui. » Ensuite, il prit la lettre que Hedwige lui apportait et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture soignée d'Hermione.  
  
« Cher Harry. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Comme Ron a sûrement déjà du te le dire, j'ai été nommée préfète. Mais ce que je vais te dire, Ron ne le sais pas et je ne préfère pas qu'il le sache, tu comprendras pourquoi. Je suis en Bulgarie avec Viktor. Il m'a proposé d'aller passer mes vacances là-bas avec mes parents. Ton cadeau vient de notre part à tous les deux.  
  
Amitié Hermione. »  
  
Harry ouvrit son cadeau et failli tomber par terre. Il avait devant lui une magnifique robe de Quiddicht où il y avait son nom et en dessous, écrit en grand CAPITAINE. Il avait pas mal de question à ce posé : Ron lui avait offert un VIF D'OR de capitaine et maintenant Hermione qui lui offrait une robe de capitaine. 'Je ne suis quand même pas capitaine'.  
  
Ensuite, il ouvrit la lettre de Poudlard.  
  
« Cher Mr. Potter, La rentrée se fera comme à son habitude, le 1er septembre à 11h00, à la gare de King's Cross quai 9¾. Vous trouverez ci-dessous la liste de vos fournitures. Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués Directrice adjointe  
  
Professeur de métamorphose McGonagall. »  
  
Harry vit qu'un mot accompagnait cette lettre :  
  
« Cher Mr. Potter, Comme vous le savé, Mr. Dubois à fini ces études. Ce qui veux dire que les postes de Capitaine et de Gardien de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Griffondor sont libres. Je me suis dis que sa vous tenterais d'être le Capitaine de l'équipe. Envoyez-moi votre réponse au plus vite et si elle est positive, pensé à un nouveau gardien. McGonagall. »  
  
Harry avait compris quelque-chose. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Ron lui avait offert ce Vif d'or et pourquoi Hermione lui avait offert cette robe de capitaine. Il alla chercher en vitesse un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et écrivit sa réponse : « Je suis d'accord pour le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. Pour le gardien, je ferai des sélections au cour du moi d'octobre. Harry Potter. » Il donna la lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt.  
  
Ensuite, il prit la lettre que le hibou grand-duc lui apportait.  
  
« Salut Harry. Bon anniversaire. Tu ne devineras jamais quoi, certains sorciers ont vu Peter Pettigrow et on va me refaire mon procès. Tu seras là aussi, avec Ron et Hermione comme témoin. Il se déroulera le 15 août. Après, tu iras directement chez Ron. Je me suis arrangé avec sa famille. Je n'ai pas su t'envoyer ton cadeau. Tu l'auras au moment voulu.  
  
Sniffle. »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, son parrain allait peut-être être libre, il pourra se promener avec sans qu'il ne soit sous sa forme de chien. Et peut-être qu'ils auront une maison pour eux. Il allait peut-être aller habiter avec son parrain. Il reprit assez vite ses esprits et ouvrit la dernière lettre.  
  
« Salut Harry. Je tenais à te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour la mort de Cédric. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais bien celle de Voldemort. Je voulais aussi te souhaiter un bon anniversaire par la même occasion. -xox- Cho Chang. »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, Cho Chang, la fille sur qui son regard sait poser lui avait envoyé une lettre en disant qu'elle n'était pas fâchée contre Harry pour la mort de Cédric. Décidément, se dit-il, c'est vraiment une excellente journée qui commence. 


	2. 2 Les surprises de Sirius

Note de l'auteur : C'est m'a toute première fic, alors, si il y a des choses à changer, dites-le moi et n'oubliez pas de me faire de REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Les surprises de Sirius.  
  
Après avoir fini de relire toutes ses lettres, il se rendormit. Quelques heures plus tard, « BOUM BOUM BOUM » « Lève-toi fainéant. Tu dois préparer le petit déjeuner. » Harry se réveilla comme tous les matins par les coups de sa tante pour qu'il se lève pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se leva et s'habilla puis descendit. Arrivé à la cuisine, son oncle lisait le journal, Dudley regardait la TV et la tante Pétunia regardait les environs. Il s'essaya et personne ni prêta attention. Il engagea la conversation. « Oncle Vernon, mon parrain viendra me chercher le 15 août pour que j'aie à son procès et ensuite, j'irai chez mon ami Ron pour le reste des vacances. » « Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, le principal, c'est que tu t'en ailles. Et, il va venir te chercher comment, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire comme l'autre abruti, venir par la cheminée. » « Tu ne le connais pas, tu n'as pas le droit de le traité ainsi !!! » « Et c'est toi qui va me l'en empêcher ? » Harry se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Il prit un livre intitulé L'histoire des plus grands mages noirs, un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il commença à écrire la dissertation qu'avais demandé le prof d'Histoire de la Magie. 4 heures plus tard, il finissait ses 3 morceaux de parchemin quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il descendit pour aller voir qui c'était. Arrivé en bas, il découvrit à sa porte Mme Figgs. Elle demanda à Harry « Bonjour Harry comment vas-tu ? » « Très bien madame. » « Est-ce que tu veux bien venir chez moi, j'ai de nouvelles photos à te montrer. » « Oui, il y va, on ira pendant ce temps là au parc d'attraction avec Dudliney chéri. » dit tante Pétunia. « Ok, alors, tu viens mon garçon. » En chemin « En fait, je n'ai pas de photos à te montrer, j'ai juste une petite surprise. » Harry était assez impatient de voir de quelle sorte de surprise allait-il s'agir. Un nouveau chat ? Arrivé à l'intérieur de la maison de Mme Figgs, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune photos de chats et plus un seul chat dans la maison. « Mais où sont tous vos chats ? » « J'ai un chien maintenant. Et les chiens n'aiment pas les chats, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry cherchait partout après le chien et il le vit dans un coin du salon. C'était un beau chien noir ressemblant à « Parrain !!!! » Harry allait sauter sur le chien quand il se recula. Il se transforma en humain et alla se jeter dans les bras de Harry. « Ho ! Harry, je suis si content de te revoir. » « Moi aussi parrain, mais il y a quelque-chose que me tracasse. » « Ha bon, quoi ? » « Mme Figgs, vous êtes une sorcière ? » « Oui, la nièce de Dumbledore ici présente. » « Harry, vient avec moi à la cuisine, j'ai quelque-chose à te donner. » Harry suivit Sirius et quand il entra dans la cuisine, il y avait un paquet qui ressemblait à un cadeau. « Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire Harry. » « Woaw, un éclair de feu série 2. C'est celui qui a un lien par le sang avec son propriétaire ? » « Oui, alors maintenant, donne-moi ta main. Il faut que je prenne de ton sang pour le mettre sur ton balai. » Sirius prit sa baguette et prononça en pointant sa baguette sur le bout du doigt de Harry : Sangus et une petite goutte de sang coula du doigt de Harry. Sirius plaça le balai en dessous et la goutte de sang tomba dessus. Puis, le balai commença à scintiller pendant 1 min ensuite, il alla directement se placer devant Harry pour qu'il puisse l'enfourcher. « Va l'essayer dehors. » dit son parrain. Harry sortit et enfourcha son balai. Il était très facile à contrôler. Avec un simple petit geste, le balai accélérait freinait, montait, descendait, tournait. Harry était très content d'avoir un tel balai, il pensait à la tête que ferais Drago en le voyant sur ce balai.  
  
  
  
Reviews SVP | | | \ / _ 


	3. 3 Le procès de Sirius

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu un petit problème pour rajouter le 2ième chapitre mais maintenant, je crois avoir compris le système. Les chapitres sont assez petits ( hélas ) mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination ces temps-ci. Pardonnez-moi.  
  
III. Le procès de Sirius.  
  
Le matin du 15 août. « Dring, dring » Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva et s'habilla à vitesse grand V. Il descendit les escaliers et arriver en bas, il vit Mme Figgs avec un chien noir. Il avait complètement oublié le procès de son parrain. « Ho parrain ! Attend 2 min, j'ai pas encore fini ma valise » Un petit grognement se fit entendre pour signe de réponse. 10 min plus tard, Harry avait fini sa valise. Il descendit et monta dans la voiture de Mme Figgs qui, apparemment, avait subi un sortilège d'agrandissement.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au Ministère de la Magie 1h00 après. « Bonjour Cornelius » « Bonjour Arabella, Sirius, Harry » « Bon, nous n'allons pas faire patienter plus longtemps Sirius »  
  
Dans le Tribunal Magique : « Mr Black, nous allons vous faire avaler du Verisitarum ensuite, Mr Pettigrow fera de même » . « Mr Black, qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potter ? » « J'ai conseillé à James et Lily de prendre Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret car j'aurais été la première cible de Voldemort tandis que lui, on n'aurait jamais deviné que c'était lui » « Qui a tué les 13 personnes après la mort des Potter ? » « Peter Pettigrow. Quand j'ai essayé de le tué, il a jeté un sort très puissant et après, il sait transformer en rat et je croyais que je l'avais tué donc j'ai commencé à rire comme un possédé » « Ok, ça sera tout » .  
  
Après que Peter fut à son tour interroger, la sentence tomba : « Mr Black, vous êtes libre. Et pour nous faire pardonner de vous avoir mal jugé et de vous avoir fait passer 12 ans à la prison Azkaban, nous vous offrons 1000 Galions plus une maison que vous ferez bâtir là où vous le voulez. » « Mon choix est fait. Pour que mon filleul ici présent ne se sente pas trop seul, je voudrais que ma future maison ne soit pas trop éloignée du « Terrier », la maison des Weasley » Quelques temps après, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Sirius arrivèrent au Terrier par la poudre de cheminette. « Ho mon petit Harry chéri, Mr Black, enfin Sirius, bienvenue. Ron, va dans ta chambre avec Harry et Hermione, j'ai a parlé avec Sirius. » Quand ils montèrent les escaliers, ils croisèrent Ginny qui à la plus grande surprise de Harry, n'a pas rougit en le voyant et à même réussit à lui parler sans bégayer. Bizarre, pensa Harry. «Alors, on y va quand au Chemin de Traverse? Demain ? » dit Ron. « Sa marche pour moi » dit Harry « Pareil pour moi ! » dit Hermione Ron descendit pour demander à sa mère quand est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord d'aller au Chemin de Traverse demain. « Maman, on va au Chemin de Traverse demain. Tu iras avec Ginny, Fred & Georges ? » « Bien sur, on partira vers 12h00. Ca te conviens ? » « Oui. On sera prêt »  
  
  
  
Reviews please 


	4. 4 Attaque au Chemin de Traverse

Attaque au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Le lendemain, à 11h45, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred & Georges attendaient le taxi qui les emmèneraient au Chaudron Baveur. « Haaa, le voilà » Quelques temps après, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Ils se séparèrent pour aller faire leurs achats après avoir passé la barrière magique. Hermione, Ron et Harry allèrent d'abord à la banque Gringotts. Ensuite, après une guerre entre Hermione qui voulait aller Fleury et Bott pour acheter ses livres voulait aller manger une glace, ils allèrent finalement à Fleury et Bott et ensuite allèrent manger une glace. Quand ils s'apprêtèrent à aller à l'apothicaire, un éclair vert jailli du ciel et vint toucher une vieille dame qui tomba morte sur le coup. Après cela, c'est comme ci quelqu'un avait arrêter le temps pendant 2 min puis soudain, on aurait cru que tout le monde venait de se réveiller. Ils y avaient des gens qui courraient dans tous les sens pour se réfugier. Les 3 amis se dirigèrent vers la boutique la plus proche mais quelqu'un avait fermer la porte à clé après qu'elle soie assez remplie de gens. Ils partirent donc à une autre boutique mais se fut pareil que l'autre. Après avoir fait toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ils se retrouvèrent dehors ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'autres personnes tandis qu'environ 20 Mangemorts arrivaient. Il y avait des éclairs de lumières qui jaillissaient de partout. Soudain plus rien. Il y avait des corps qui étaient allongés à terre soit pétrifiés ou soit mort. Il y avait aussi moins de Mangemorts. Ils ne devaient être plus que 14. Un Mangemort sortit du tas et se plaça devant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les 3 amis sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps et prononcèrent chacun de leur côté : Expélliarmus, Pétrificus Totalus, Wingardium Leviosa. C'est ainsi que le Mangemort fut désarmer, pétrifié et qu'il commençait à léviter. Et avant même qu'ils purent dirent « ouf », les autres Mangemorts attaquèrent. Ron fut touché par un Pétrificus Totalus et Hermione évita un Avada Kedavra. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et lancèrent au même moment le sort Expelliarmus. Au plus grand étonnement des 2 amis, le sort toucha tous les Mangemorts. Et puis, plus rien, le calme, le silence. Puis, petit à petit, les gens commençaient à sortir des boutiques et à venir féliciter Harry, Hermione et Ron que Hermione avait réanimé. « Quel courage vous avez !! » « Quel est votre nom ? » « Puis-je vous serrer la main ? » « Stop, stop, stop ! » dirent les 3 amis en c?ur. « Hé mais c'est le balafré de Potter et ses acolytes » dit une voix qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Draco Malfoy. « Harry Potter ? Le vrai Harry Potter ? Quel honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer! » « Manquait plus que ça ! » murmura Harry à Hermione et à Ron. Soudain, une voix familière à Harry dit : « Laissez-le donc en paix. Venez-vous trois, partons d'ici. » « Hagrid ! » dirent les 3 amis en c?ur. Hagrid les emmena à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme manger une glace au plus grand bonheur de Ron et aussi pour parler. « Alors, pourquoi tans de monde vous entouraient tantôt ? » dit Hagrid Harry commença alors son récit aidé de ses amis. Après 5 min, n'en pouvant plus, il passa le relais à Hermione et elle aussi, après 5 min passa le relais à Ron. Celui-ci fini 3 min plus tard. « Hé ben dis donc, tu ne perds pas de temps pour te faire remarquer Harry. » « Mais j'y suis pour rien, tu penses bien que j'aurais préféré rester chez Ron que de venir attaquer des Mangemorts » « Bien sur que je m'en doute, je plaisantais. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me tracasse. Comment avez-vous fait pour désarmé 14 Mangemorts en jetant 1 seul sort ? » « Nous ne le savons pas nous même, Hagrid. » Après avoir parler ainsi encore 10 min, Hagrid du partir et les 3 amis achevèrent leurs achats. Ils allèrent au magasin de « Mme Guipure, prêt à porter ». Ils s'achetèrent une robe de bal car ils avaient tous pas mal grandis pendant les vacances. Ensuite, ils allèrent au magasin de Quiddicht. Il y avait un nouveau balais en vente. Un Eclair de Feu série 2. Sur un petit écriteau était écrit : Eclair de Feu série 2. Très souple et réagit avec la moindre caresse, il peut atteindre les 300km/h en 10 sec. Il est lié à son propriétaire par le sang. Quiconque essayant de monter un Eclair de Feu série 2 n'étant pas le sien risque d'avoir de grave séquelles. « Ho, je vous avais pas dit les gars, Sniffle m'a offert ce balai pour mon anniversaire. » « Woaw, c'est gé-ni-al. Quelle chance tu as ! » fit Ron « Les garçons, il va être 15h00. Ta mère va arriver Ron. Nous ferions bien d'y aller » Ainsi s'acheva leur journée au Chemin de Traverse. Dans 5 jours, ils se retrouveraient à bord du Poudlard Express pour aller à Poudlard 


	5. 5 Rencontre romantique

Note de l'auteur : Hé bien, voilà, j'essaie de faire les chapitres un peu plus long. Comme vous le savez, les perso. sont à J.K.Rowling mais dans les prochains chapitres, il risque d'y en avoir de nouveau. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews SVP.  
  
  
  
Rencontre romantique.  
  
« Harry, mon chéri, il est temps de te réveiller » « J'arrive Mme Weasley, je vais réveiller Ron » Quand Ron et Harry furent réveiller, ils descendirent prendre leurs petits déjeuners. « Mme Weasley, à quelle heure viennent les voitures pour aller à King's Cross ? » « A 10h mais puis-je te demander quelque chose Harry, c'est aussi valable pour toi Hermione » « Heu, d'accord Mme Weasley » dirent en c?ur Hermione et Harry. « Arrêter de m'appeler Mme Weasley. Appelez-moi Molli. Ca sera plus simple » « Ok Mme Weas . Molli pardon » « Bon, allez tous vous habillez, les voitures vont bientôt arriver » Après que Ron et Harry se soient habillez, ils descendirent avec leurs bagages pour retrouvez tous les autres prêt pour partir. « Ha, voilà les voitures. En route tout le monde » Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare King's Cross. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre des chariots et d'ensuite aller entre la voix 9 et 10. Fred & Georges passèrent les premiers puis Ginny et Hermione, ensuite Harry et Ron passèrent ensemble et ils arrivèrent 2 sec. plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾. Un grand train à vapeur rouge semblait presque prêt à partir. Ils se dépêchèrent de trouver un wagon vide ce qui ne tarda pas. « Hé Harry, tu ne sais pas où est Hermione ? » « Non, pourquoi ? » « Hé bien, elle est passée avec Ginny sur le quai 9 ¾ mais elle ne nous a pas attendu et elle n'est pas avec nous. Alors, je m'inquiète » « Toi, tu t'inquiète pour Hermione ? C'est nouveau ça ? » « Ben heu, j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes amis non ? » « Si bien sûr mais est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un sentiment un peu plus fort pour Hermione que simple amie ? » Ron rougit comme une tomate trop cuite. « Hé Ron, pourquoi es-tu si rouge ? Harry, que lui as-tu fait ? » « Ha, t'es enfin là. Où étais-tu ? » dit Harry « Hé bien, si vous l'avez oublié, je suis préfète et je dois m'occuper des petits arrivants » Quelqu'un entrant dans le compartiment. Ce n'était pas Malefoy et ses deux acolytes mais plutôt une belle jeune fille asiatique qui n'était autre que Cho Chang. « Heu, bonjour Cho » « Bonjour Harry. Puis-je te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? » Harry jeta un regard à ses amis qui lui souriaient jusqu'au oreilles. « Hé bien, je suis d'accord. Viens, allons chercher un autre compartiment » Quelques temps après, ils étaient arriver au dernier compartiment du train qui était au plus grand bonheur de nos deux tourtereaux vide. « Bon, Harry, je voulais te dire quelque chose » « Vas-y, je t'écoute » répondit Harry en devenant un peu rouge. Cho s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry pour comme Harry crut le comprendre, le lui dire dans l'oreille mais au lieu de cela, elle tourna rapidement la tête et embrassa Harry fougueusement. Elle lâcha prise et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci était devenu rouge pivoine. Cho ne put retenir de lâcher un petit rire en le voyant. « Hé bien, j'espère que tu as compris ce dont je voulais te parler Harry » « Moi aussi je t'aime Cho » Il l'embrassa à son tour. « Harry. J'ai seulement remarquer ce que je ressentais pour toi après le bal de Noël l'année dernière. Cédric m'avait proposé le matin de ta demande pour aller au bal avec lui. Moi, je ne voulais pas mais une de mes copines lui a dit que j'acceptais volontiers. Ensuite, tu es arrivé et tu m'as demandé pour y aller avec toi. J'étais vraiment très triste de devoir choisir entre deux garçons. Donc, j'ai choisi Cédric mais je ne l'aimais pas autant que toi. Après le bal, Cédric m'a avoué ses sentiments mais moi aussi, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Alors, il m'a proposé de devenir mon amis et de m'aider pour te conquérir » Harry ne savait quoi dire après ce que Cho venait de lui dire. Mais il retrouvas vite ses esprits et commença un petit récit. « Cho, j'ai découvert que je t'aimais lors de ma troisième année. Je ne sais plus quand exactement mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais flashé sur toi et que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais au bal avec Cédric, j'ai abandonné tout espoir. Ensuite vint la Coupe de Feu. Quand je suis revenu avec Cédric mort, j'ai bien crut que s'était fini pour moi. J'étais vraiment très mal pendant les vacances. Je rêvais tout le temps de la mort de Cédric. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre. J'ai repris espoir et je suis allé passer le reste des vacances chez Ron avec Hermione. Je me suis vite remis de la fin de l'année. Et maintenant, je suis avec toi et je te parle de ça. Tu ressens les mêmes sentiments que moi et j'en suis très heureux. C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? » « Bien sur que je le veux » « Ho, comme c'est touchant. Comment toi, une magnifique jeune fille peut tombée amoureuse du balafré de service ? » « Ho non, pas la fouine de service » dit Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. « Venez les gars, on s'en va » « Heu Harry, pourrais-tu m'expliquer cette histoire de fouine ? » « Ho, c'est très long. Je pense que nous devrions aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione avant que l'un d'eux ne tue l'autre » Quand ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment de Ron et Hermione. Ce qu'ils virent les firent sourirent tous les deux. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. « Hum, ne m'auriez-vous pas cachez quelque chose pendant les vacances ? » « Heu, non non » firent-ils en c?ur tous deux rouges pivoine. « Et toi Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit que tu sortais avec Cho » « Moi, ça date de 15 min. seulement et je ne vous le cache pas ! » « Grrr. On ne va pas se disputer pour ça ! » Après que leur petite dispute, ils se rendirent compte qu'il allait arriver et ils se décidèrent de mettre leurs uniformes. Quelques temps après, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
| | |  
  
Reviews please 


	6. Annexe 1 : Petites questions

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je voudrais juste vous posez des petites questions.  
  
Comment trouvez-vous ma fan fiction ?  
  
Voulez-vous que je mette d'autres personnages dans l'histoire ?  
  
Donnez-moi quelques petites idées pour la suite de l'histoire et j'essayerai de mettre ça sur papier ! ( lol )  
  
Maintenant, j'ai une question qui ne concerne pas l'histoire.  
  
Quand je met un chapitre en ligne, toutes les phrases sont mises les unes après les autres alors que dans le document Word, il est écrit normalement. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous, vous faites pour que le texte soit écrit normalement.  
  
  
  
Merci de répondre franchement aux 3 premières questions et donnez-moi tous les renseignements que vous avez pour l'autre question. 


	7. 6 De nouveaux professeurs

Note de l'auteur : J'essaye de faire de long chapitre mais c'est assez dure lol.  
  
  
  
VI. De nouveaux professeurs.  
  
Nos 3 amis ( Cho était repartie avec ses copines ) descendirent du train.  
  
La première chose qu'ils virent fut Hagrid du haut de ses 2m50 ( je sais pas très bien ).  
  
« Salut vous trois ! Vous allez bien ? » fit Hagrid  
  
« Salut Hagrid. Moi je vais bien et je pense que nos 2 tourtereaux vont bien aussi » dit Harry en jetant un regard amusé vers Ron et Hermione qui se donnait la main.  
  
« Ha d'accord, je comprends. Je dois vous laisser. Je dois aller conduire les nouveaux aux barques »  
  
« Les premières années, par ici ! »  
  
Après s'être éloignés d'Hagrid, ils allèrent trouver une calèche pour aller à Poudlard.  
  
« Je déteste vraiment ces calèches. Ca pue à l'intérieur. Vous trouvez pas ? » dit Harry qui comprit tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse car ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Arrivés devant le portail d'entrée, Harry pria de tout son c?ur pour ne pas que McGonagall le convoque dans son bureau sinon, il raterait encore la répartition.  
  
A son grand soulagement, ce ne fut pas le cas.  
  
Après s'être tous installés, la répartition commença.  
  
.  
  
« Sophie Marignan »  
  
« Poufsouffle » cria le Choixpeaux.  
  
.  
  
« Ashley Sortdujeu »  
  
Une jeune fille cheveux auburn mi-long, assez jolie d'après Harry s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le Choixpeaux.  
  
« Griffondor ! » cria le Choixpeaux.  
  
Harry se tourna vers ses amis.  
  
« Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais je ne sais plus où »  
  
« Tu dois rêver Harry » lui répondit Ron.  
  
« Mais j'avoue qu'elle est pas mal » reprit-il  
  
« Mais pas autant que toi 'Mione » dit-il en voyant le regard noir que Hermione venait de lui jeter.  
  
.  
  
« Benjamin Sotfpaï »  
  
« Serpentard ! » cria le Choixpeaux.  
  
.  
  
Quand la répartition fut finie, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours habituel.  
  
« Chers élèves. Voici une nouvelle année qui commence. Je tien a rappeler toute fois que l'accès à la forêt interdite est strictement interdite. L'accès au troisième étage aile droite est aussi interdit cette année. Sinon, nous allons accueillir cette année de nouveaux professeurs »  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
« Hé, regardez, il y a 2 chaises de libres. Il y a sûrement celle du professeur de DCFM mais je ne vois pas à quoi servent l'autre chaise vu que tous les profs sont là pour les autres cours » dit Harry.  
  
« Hé ouai, dit Ron, mais je me demande qui va être notre nouveau prof de DCFM. Tu n'as pas une idée 'Mione ? »  
  
« 'Mione, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle »  
  
« T'inquiète Ron, elle est préfète et elle a des devoirs. Comme par exemples aller calmer des petits qui font du chahut dans la salle. Regarde là-bas »  
  
« Ha ouai, je vois. Enfin, on ne sait toujours pas qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM ni à quoi est destinée la chaise en trop »  
  
« Chut. Tais-toi »  
  
« Alors, cette année, nous aurons 2 nouveaux professeurs. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a la place du professeur de DCFM qui est vide mais plus pour longtemps mais il y a aussi une autre chaise. Il y aura un nouveau cours à partir de cette année à cause du retour de Voldemort. Mais je vais vous faire attendre encore un peu. J'entend certains estomac qui crient famine. Alors, bon appétit »  
  
Après que le dîner soit fini :  
  
« Vous aurez un cours sur la Nouvelle Défense contre les mauvais sort et pour les plus grands, c'est-à-dire à partir de la cinquième année, vous aurez autre chose mais vous ne le saurez que quand vous serez en cours Maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir votre professeur de Nouvelle Défense, Mr. Alphonso Carlos »  
  
Un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, entra dans la salle.  
  
Il était très séduisant à t'elle point que plusieurs filles se mirent à glousser ce qui fit un chahut énorme.  
  
« Holà, on se calme les filles, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Maintenant, veuillez accueillir votre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Mr. Sirius Black »  
  
Un murmure s'éleva dans toute la sale. Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
« Stop ! Ne vous en faites pas. Il a était innocenté pendant les vacances. Je savais que vous alliez réagire de cette manière alors, j'ai fait enregistrer le procès de Mr Black pour vous le montrez, comme ça, vous pourrez croire que Mr Black est innocent »  
  
Dumbledore pointa sa baguette au-dessus de la table des professeurs et murmura une parole incompréhensible.  
  
Ensuite, un écran géant s'afficha et le procès commença.  
  
Après plus d'une heure de contemplation, tous avaient maintenant une autre question en tête.  
  
Que voulait dire Cornelius Fudge en disant que Sirius Black aurait la garde de Harry Potter ?  
  
« Maintenant, si vous avez des questions posez-les »  
  
« Pourquoi a-t-on confié la garde de Harry Potter à Sirius Black. Fait-il partie de sa famille ? »  
  
« Oui, effectivement, Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry Potter.  
  
Normalement, Mr Potter aurait du vivre avec Mr Black depuis longtemps si Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas tout fait pour accuser Mr Black.  
  
J'espère que ça, vous l'avez compris.  
  
Maintenant, vu qu'il est plus tard que prévu, vous pourrez faire la grasse matinée demain mais vous aurez cours l'après-midi.  
  
J'ai encore une chose à dire.  
  
Il y aura un guichet où vous pourrez posez vos questions.  
  
Vous mettez votre nom et prénom puis la question sur un morceau de parchemin et ensuite, vous le mettez dans la boîte.  
  
Nous vous enverrons une réponse le plus vite possible par hiboux.  
  
Ce système fonctionnera toute l'année car je suppose que vous aurez pas mal de question a propos de vos cours ou autres choses.  
  
Maintenant, que tout le monde rejoignent leurs dortoirs et bonne nuit à tous »  
  
Ceci termina le repas de rentrée et la première journée de Harry a passé à Poudlard, sa deuxième famille.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please. 


	8. 7 Premiers cours et premiers ennuis

Note de l'auteur : J'essaye de faire les chapitres le plus long que possible. Merci au reviewer mais je n'en ai pas assez. Je commence vraiment à penser que j'écris pour le mur et je me décourage vite. Je tien quand même à remercier Cho, Sandra et Crockdur pour leurs reviews -------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
  
  
VII. Premiers cours et premiers ennuis.  
  
Le lendemain matin. Harry se réveilla comme d'habitude le premier. Il descendit dans la salle commune. Il regarda l'heure : 6h30. Les cours ne commençaient qu'a 8h45 mais aujourd'hui, Dumbledore leurs avaient permit de faire la grasse matinée.  
  
Il décida alors d'aller se promener dans les couloirs. Il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas qu'il se fasse voir.  
  
Il sortit de la salle commune. La grosse dame demanda qui était là vu qu'elle ne voyait personne mais Harry ne lui répondit pas.  
  
Après avoir traverser quelque couloir, Harry décida d'aller à la tour d'astronomie. Il monta, monta, monta, encore et encore des escaliers.  
  
Enfin, il arriva dans la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Il s'assit, enleva sa cape, la mis en dessous de lui et ferma les yeux pour rêvasser un peu.  
  
Mais il ne vit pas la chatte de Rusard. Elle partit dès qu'elle le vit pour aller chercher Rusard.  
  
Après 15 min, Rusard arriva. Il cria haut et fort en arrivant devant Harry « Retenue ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut croyant qu'il venait de faire un rêve mais il s'en dissuada directement après avoir vu Rusard le fusiller du regard.  
  
« Potter, que faites-vous ici a cette heure ci ? 7h30 du matin. Vous vous rendez compte de l'heure qu'il est ? Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall que Mr Potter se promène dans les couloirs pendant la nuit et vous aurez une retenue samedi. Ca sera le professeur McGonagall qui choisira votre punition. Maintenant, partez d'ici et aller dans votre tour »  
  
« C'est le premier jour et j'arrive déjà a m'attirer des ennuis. Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité ça ? » se dit Harry.  
  
Après être arrivé a sa salle commune, il regarda l'heure et il vit qu'il était déjà 7h50. Il alla réveiller Ron mais il n'était pas dans son lit.  
  
Il voulut aller réveiller Hermione mais ce dit qu'elle devait être déjà debout.  
  
Alors, il descendit à la Grande Salle.  
  
Il y trouva Ron et Hermione et remarqua aussi qu'il y avait peu de monde.  
  
« Où étais-tu, nous nous inquiétons pour toi » dit Hermione  
  
« Je suis juste partie faire une petite balade mais je me suis fait attraper par Rusard »  
  
« C'est pas vrai. On est seulement le premier jour et tu arrives déjà a t'attirer des ennuis. Les garçons vraiment ! » dit Hermione en désespérant « Tiens, voilà ton emplois du temps.  
  
« Ho non, on commence avec Potions, 2 heures et en commun avec Serpentard. La poisse ! »  
  
« Ouai, l'horreur mais après, nous avons 2 heures de DCFM avec Sirius et on va savoir ce que nous que Dumbledore voulait dire en disant que ce ne serait appliqué qu'aux élèves a partir de la 5ième année »  
  
« Ouai et après, on a fini notre journée » dit Ron. « Bon, dépêche-toi de manger Harry. Ensuite, nous irons jouer à la bataille explosive »  
  
« Ca seras sens-moi les garçons. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier pour nos BUSE » dit Hermione  
  
« Hermione, les examens sont seulement dans 10 mois. Dumbledore nous laisse une matinée de libre et toi, tu ne penses qu'à étudier. Viens plutôt t'amuser avec nous » lui répondit Ron en lui donnant un baiser  
  
« Bon, c'est d'accord pour cette fois » dit Hermione tristement.  
  
Après avoir joué pendant 1 heure à la bataille explosive, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid.  
  
Quand ils furent arrivés dans le Hall d'Entrée, Harry alla dire bonjour à Cho qui si trouvait.  
  
« Salut Cho » dit-il en l'embrassant  
  
« Salut Harry, où vas-tu ? »  
  
« Je vais dire bonjour à Hagrid. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous »  
  
« J'aurais volontiers accepter mais je dois aller faire un truc avec Leila et Sonia (ses copines) »  
  
« Ok. A tantôt alors »  
  
Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Harry frappa à la porte. Après une longue minute d'attente, Hagrid leur ouvrit enfin.  
  
« Ha, salut vous trois. Entrez donc »  
  
Après s'être installés confortablement dans les fauteuils, Hagrid les rejoignit avec du thé fraîchement préparé.  
  
« Alors, comment vous aller ? » dit Hagrid  
  
« Moi je vais bien et je pense que Ron et Hermione aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry.  
  
« Bien sur que je vais bien » dire Ron et Hermione ensemble.  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis commencèrent à rigoler follement.  
  
Après 5 minutes de bonne rigolade, Hagrid reprit la parole.  
  
« Comme je vois, vous vous entendez à merveille tous les deux. Est-ce qu'il y aurais quelque chose qui se soit passer dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » dit Hagrid en s'adressant à Ron et à Hermione.  
  
« Heu . » dit Ron en rougissant comme une pivoine  
  
« Ne te force pas à le dire Ron, j'ai compris »  
  
« Ha, tu me sauves alors »  
  
Après avoir parler de tout et de rien pendant plus de 2 heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rentrer au château pour aller manger.  
  
Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour assister à leurs premiers cours de la journée. Potions.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Rogue fut très désagréable envers les Griffondor mais ne leurs enleva aucun point. Ce qui peut s'appeler être un miracle.  
  
Après une pause de 30 minutes, nos 3 amis se dirigèrent vers la classe de DCFM  
  
« Bonjour chers élèves. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter alors, passons directement au cours. Cette année, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous apprendre à devenir Animagi »  
  
Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, tous les élèves se mirent à parler ne même temps.  
  
« Taisez-vous. Le ministère est au courant. Nous faisons ça parce qu'avec les temps qui cour, ça vous fait une protection en plus contre l'ennemi mais aussi une augmentation de pouvoir »  
  
« Devenir un animagi est un procédé très difficile. Je suis moi même un animagi mais non-confirmé. Je le suis devenus lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Je suis un animagi chien »  
  
Il fit un démonstration.  
  
« Il m'a fallu 2 ans pour y parvenir. C'est pour ça que nous commençons à le faire a partir de la 5ième année pour que vous aillez assez de temps pour y parvenir. ais avant ça, je dois savoir si vous avez assez de capacité pour y arriver. Nous allons donc étudier pendant une ou deux semaines le patronus. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un patronus ? »  
  
Hermione leva directement la main mais Harry la leva également.  
  
« Oui Harry ? »  
  
« Un patronus, c'est un espèce de fantôme. Il est utilisé pour repousser les détraqueurs. Il est fait avec rien d'autre que du bonheur. On doit prononcer : Spero Patronum et une forme blanchâtre va sortir de notre baguette. La forme dépend de la personnalité de la personne qui utilise ce sort »  
  
« Bien. 10 points pour Griffondor. Donc, comme nous l'a dit Harry, un patronus est fait de bonheur. C'est pour ça qu'on l'utilise contre les détraqueurs car comme vous le savez, les détraqueurs vous enlève toutes pensées heureuses de la tête mais il n'y arrive pas chez le patronus. Donc, quant nous faisons apparaître un patronus devant un détraqueur, il va fuir. Je vais vous faire passer chacun à votre tour et vous aller essayer. Lavande, vas-y »  
  
« Spero Patronum, spero patronum, spero patronum, . » mais rien ne se produisit  
  
« on, essaye et ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave si vous n'y arriver pas du premier coup. »  
  
« Spero patronum, spero patronum, spero patronum, . » encore une fois, rien ne se produisit.  
  
« Hermione, a toi »  
  
« Spero patronum, spero patronum, spero patronum, . » seul un faible filet blanchâtre sorti de sa baguette mais s'évapora directement.  
  
« Bien Hermione, j'accorde 2 points à Griffondor. Harry, à toi maintenant »  
  
Harry savait qu'il allait réussir car il avait appris à jeter ce sort en troisième année.  
  
« Spero patronum ! » après l'avoir prononcé une seule fois, un filet blanchâtre sortit de sa baguette, puis, il s'intensifia pour devenir ensuite un magnifique cerf.  
  
« Bravo, bravo Harry. J'accorde 20 points à Griffondor pour cet exploit extraordinaire »  
  
L'heure et demi qui restait servi à faire passer les autres élèves de la classe. Puis la cloche sonna. Harry fut appeler à rester dans la classe à la fin du cours ainsi que Ron et Hermione.  
  
« Harry, où as-tu appris à faire un patronus ? »  
  
« En troisième année, quand nous avions Rémus Lupin comme professeur. A cause de ton évasion, Dumbledore à du être obligé de poster des Détraqueurs dans l'école. Quand j'en apercevais un, je m'évanouissais alors, j'ai demandé à Rémus qu'il m'apprenne à faire le patronus. Et j'y suis arrivé »  
  
« D'accord. Je comprends mieux. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, j'ai encore pleins de travail à faire. A bientôt Harry »  
  
« Ok, au revoir parrain »  
  
Tous les 3 sortirent de la salle de classe pour aller dans la salle commune de Griffondor.  
  
Après s'être reposer pendant 1 heure, ils décidèrent d'aller manger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Reviews please 


	9. 8 Nouvelle défense et Ordre du Phénix

Note de l'auteur : Escusez-moi du retard mais j'ai quelque problèmes dans ma famille donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacré à ma fanfic. Je suis vraiment déçue car je n'ai presque pas de reviews mais vous aller me dire que c'est à cause que je n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour les accepter. Vu que je suis fort curieuse, j'ai quand même trouver comment il fallait faire. Maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser autant de reviews que possible si vous avez des critiques ou des compliments ( pour moi, je préfère la 2ième proposition ). Bonne lecture  
  
  
  
  
  
VIII. Nouvelle défense et Ordre du Phénix.  
  
Le vendredi suivant, à 8h45, les élèves de 5ième année de Griffondor et Poufsouffle attendaient devant la classe de Nouvelle Défense.  
  
« Je me demande qu'est-ce que nous allons étudier »  
  
« Hermignone, tu pourrais arrêter de penser qu'à étudier »  
  
Enfin, ils purent entrer dans la salle de cours. Le prof arriva quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
« Bonjour chers élèves. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Alphonso Carlos. J'ai 30 ans. Je vais vous apprendre dans ce cours à vous défendre. Vous allez me dire que vous savez vous défendre mais vous verrez, mon cours ne sera pas particulièrement magique. »  
  
« Aujourd'hui, pour mon premier cours, je ne vais pas vous faire travailler. »  
  
Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de classe.  
  
« Taisez-vous. J'ai dit que je n'allais pas vous faire travailler mais je vais vous faire parler. Enfin, je vais surtout vous apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. »  
  
Presque toute la classe frémit en entendant ce nom sauf bien sûr Harry.  
  
« Alors, je ne vais pas y aller brusquement. Je vais vous laisser 2-3 minutes pour réfléchir à un surnom que vous pourriez donnez à Voldemort. »  
  
Un grand calme s'installa dans la salle de classe. Après quelques minutes de silence, le professeur repris.  
  
« Alors, qui a trouver un surnom ? »  
  
Harry fut le seul à lever sa main.  
  
« Il me semble que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'imagination. Bon, dit toujours Harry. »  
  
« J'ai trouver 'Voldie' »  
  
« Hum pas mal trouver. Quelqu'un à autre chose à proposé ? Voldie 1, 2, 3 ! Vas pour Voldie. »  
  
Pendant tout le cours, tous les élèves essayaient chacun à leurs tour à prononcé le nom de Voldemort.  
  
Plusieurs élèves y arrivèrent à la fin du cours, dont Harry, Hermione, Lavande, et quelques autres élèves.  
  
20 points furent accordés à chaque maisons.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Le soir fut venu.  
  
« Heu, Ron, Harry, je vais à la bibliothèque. J'ai quelque recherche à faire pour un devoir d'arithmancie. »  
  
« Ok 'Mione. » dirent en c?ur Ron et Harry.  
  
Hermione partis vers la bibliothèque tandis que Ron et Harry allèrent à leur salle commune.  
  
« Ron, ça te dirais une petite escapade nocturne, vers minuit ? »  
  
« Bien sur que oui. Quelle question ! »  
  
Le soir même, vers 23h55.  
  
« Ron, Ron. Réveille-toi. Il est temps de notre petite promenade. »  
  
« Ok ok, j'arrive Harry. »  
  
Les garçons avaient dormis tout habillé en prétextant qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour se déshabiller.  
  
Après quelques minutes de patience, ils mirent la cape d'invisibilité et sortir sens bruit de la salle commune.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. ( Pour y faire quoi, j'en sais rien lol )  
  
Harry s'arrêta net en entendant des gens parler. Il dit à Ron de le suivre.  
  
Il se dirigea vers une porte accompagné de Ron.  
  
Harry et Ron ( qui avait compris pourquoi tous ça ) entendirent plus nettement les voix qui se parlaient. Il s'agissait de celles de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Black, Lupin et les autres ils ne les reconnurent pas.  
  
« Bon, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis. C'est très simple. Nous devons recréer l'Ordre du Phénix. »  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce commencèrent à parler bruyamment.  
  
« Je vais vous expliquez cela quand j'aurai régler un petit truc. » Dumbledore dit cela en s'approchant de la porte derrière laquelle Harry et Ron étaient cachés.  
  
Ils se regardèrent mais ils n'urent pas le temps de partir.  
  
« Hum hum. Que faites-vous là à une heure aussi tardive ? Venez me voir dans mon bureau demain pendant le repas du soir. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir avant que je ne vous enlèves des points. »  
  
« Merci professeur » dirent en c?ur Ron et Harry.  
  
De retour à la salle commune.  
  
« Je me demande comment Dumbledore fait pour savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui ! » dit Ron  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis très fatigué. Nous en reparlerons demain et quand on ira voir le professeur Dumbledore, on pourras peut-être lui demander ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix et s'il ne veux pas nous le dire, on feras les recherches avec l'aide de Hermione. »  
  
« Ok. Bon on va dormir maintenant sinon, on ne sauras pas se réveiller demain et on va se faire gronder par Hermione. »  
  
Ils allèrent donc se coucher en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons qui dormaient dans leurs dortoir.  
  
  
  
  
  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews !!! ( cliquez sur GO ) 


End file.
